Dragon Ball: SB
Dragon Ball: SB (S'aiyan '''B'attles) is a story that starts Age 735 (2 years before Goku was born, A.K.A, Age 737.) The main character of the story is Tomoto, a Saiyan Elite Kid who works for King Vegeta. Theme Song The Theme Song for Dragon Ball: SB first 2 Sagas is 'A Hero's Come Back' by Nobody Knows. The next 2 Saga's Theme Song is 'Distance' by Long Shot Party. The last 2 saga's theme song is 'Blue Bird' by Ikimono Gakari. Saiyan Battles:Royal Rumble Theme Song is a mixture of these songs. All these songs were featured as the opening songs for Naruto: Shippuden. '''Mission Saga 'Loyalties Are The Number 1 Priority!' Planet Vegeta... An Attack Ball can be seen at the distance. The Space Pod Landing Area is full of Space Pods of Saiyans who have just completed their assignments. The Attack Ball crashes onto the Landing Platform and the door quickly opens. A Saiyan child exits from the Attack Ball and he is covered in blood and bruises. Space Pod Worker: "Sir, what happened to you? You're covered in blood! " Saiyan Kid: "Shut up. Where f**k is King Vegeta?" Space Pod Worker: "Sir, King Vegeta is having a meeting with Lord Frieza." Saiyan Kid: "Bulls**t!! Why did he have to go and have a meeting with that old hag now!" Space Pod Worker (With a shocked face): "Sir! Please do not speak like that about Lord Frieza! If he hears this, we'll be dead!" Saiyan Kid: "Shut up and tell me when King Vegeta will be back!" Space Pod Worker: "I'm not sure, Sir. If you want I'll send him a mess-" The Saiyan Kid shot an energy blast at the Worker in his rage and blasted him apart into pieces. With fury, he flew to the Palace. Within a minute he reached there and rushed inside. Nappa was there and it seemed like he was waiting for him. Nappa: "So Tomoto, you're early aren't you? Did you finish the mission Lord Frieza gave you?" Tomoto: "Yeah, well it was a piece of cake!" Nappa: "Well, well, well. Didn't the natives have an average power level of 3,500?" Tomoto: "Well, yes. It was a piece of cake anyways. Thats why I'm a Super Elite, right? Anyways, General, I'm sure to get a promotion soon as I'm far stronger than you. And I'm only a child." Nappa: "Grr, beat it kid. Anyways, if you're so strong then why do you have all these bruises and cuts? I thought they were a piece of cake. Please tell me if I'm mistaken." Tomoto: "Well, they ganged upon me! Anyways, check out my power level." Nappa: "Let me see here...... What?! 20,000?!? Tomoto: "I'm 5 times stronger than you, Nappa." Nappa: "Shut the f**k up about this thing. Give me a brief description about the mission." Tomoto: "What? You mean the one that old hag Frieza gave?" Nappa: "What the bl**dy hell are you talking about? If Frieza hears that.... (A mixture of shock and fright on his face).... we'll done for! Tomoto: "Now you're gonna say that 'Loyalties are your Number 1 Priority!' right?" Nappa: "Nope, I gotta different one this time. In this World, those who break rules and do not obey their superiors are trash." Tomoto: "Lame. I liked the old one better." Nappa: "Never mind about that s**t, just tell me about the mission!" Tomoto: "Alright, fine." 'Nephyan Mission' A group of soldiers dressed in black armors are patrolling a huge city. The soldiers are the almost the same race as Doore. Beyond the city stretches a vast desert-like terrain. A figure is seen walking in the distance. The soldiers are armed and prepare to attack. The figure walks closer and has a hood. Soldier 1: "Stop right there!" Chief: "That is an order! Stop or we'll shoot!!" But the figure pays no attention and walks closer. He takes off his hood and grins. It is Tomoto, dressed in Saiyan Armor. Soldier 2: "Who are you?" Chief: "I don't care who the f**k he is! Just shoot!!!" About 20 soldiers start firing using their Blaster Guns but the blasts are deflected back by Tomoto. He just grins and points two fingers at the Chief. Tomoto: "Super Explosive Wave!" Tomoto fires an Explosive Wave at the Chief and blasts into smithereens. Guts and intestines can be seen flying out along with a large amount of blood and other organs. The other soldiers stop firing and look in awe. Tomoto scans their power levels. Tomoto: "Meh, each of have only about 5,000. I presume your Chief had about 6,000?" Soldier 1: "What the f**k is he talking about? What's '5,000?' The number of sperms we have or something?" Tomoto laughs and fires multiple blasts at the soldiers. Most of them are random shots and scatters away but some blasts hit the soldiers and blasts their insides. A soldier runs towards the city and starts firing the blasts at Tomoto who slowly walks towards him. The soldier is about 200 meters away from Tomoto but the latter is still walking. Tomoto: "Give up!" He fires an Energy Wave that blasts the soldier's right hand into pieces and blood gushes out. The Soldier starts to scream. Tomoto fires another Energy Wave at the Soldier's left arm and the latter starts screaming loudly and drops to the floor. Tomoto just smirks. He goes closer to the Soldier and blasts his legs. The Soldier is almost dead. Tomoto: "Goodbye, my friend." He holds the Soldier by the neck and twists it. The Soldier starts to struggle, screaming. Tomoto twists until a snapping sound is heard. The Soldier goes limp and Tomoto walks over it and lets out a high-pitched laugh. He blasts the gates apart and enters. Several soldiers tries to stop him. They look at the corpses of the guards outside. Soldier 3: "You've... killed the guards! You will be brought before the court and be sentenced to death!" Tomoto: "I don't think so." Tomoto blasts the soldier and cripples him. He does a Rushing Finisher on the Soldier and kills him. Soldier 4: "I don't care if we're not allowed to shoot! Fire men!!" The soldier start firing but to no avail. Tomoto remains unscathed without a scratch.Tomoto starts to charge a yellow ball of energy. A soldier contacts the Commander on his communicator and informs him of this problem. Soldier 5: "Sir, we have an intruder." Commander: "Is he strong?" Soldier 5: "Yes sir. He killed all of the exterior gate guards and one of our own City Patrol Force member right before our own eyes. We've tried to shoot him, sir but he's not affected!" Commander: "What?!? You mean he's inside the city?!?" Soldier 5: "Yes sir." Commander: "Soldier, you did well on informing us. We're sending backup. About 1,000 Elites will come to your aid. Hang tight." Soldier 5: "Alright sir, I'll try to-" Commander: "What happened soldier?" Tomoto: "Solar Blast!" Tomoto fires a yellow wave of energy and kills every soldier. Commander: "Hello? Soldier, can you hear me? Darn it!" Tomoto walks up to the communicator and stamps it hard, crushing it into pieces. He proceeds into the inside of the city. A couple of pedestrians see him. He blasts the building nearby and falls on the pedestrians, who gets crushed. A couple of uniformed soldiers comes out of a huge mall-like building and shoots at him. These soldiers have highly advanced weaponry than the guards. It injures Tomoto and he staggers back. This time, instead of laughing, he gets angry and blasts the soldiers with Ki waves. The soldiers also seem to be strong and their armor takes most of the damage. Tomoto is outnumbered by 1 :' 40 but he is not worried, or he seems not to be. Soldier 6: "You're no threat to us now. And not just us but there will about a 1,000 of us coming after you. Surrender or die!" Tomoto: "Well.... I have a better idea. Why don't you guys just hand over the planet to me so I'll spare you? Otherwise there will be issues." Soldier 6: "Not gonna happen. Well kiss your a** goodbye!" Tomoto: "Ha ha ha. You've had your fun. Now let me show you a trick up my sleeve." Tomoto throws a Power Ball into the air and he transforms into a Great Ape. He starts to rampage across the town. Soldier 6: "Fire at him!" They start to fire but this time, he doesn't even feel anything. He fires a Mouth Blast which destroys half the majestic city. Rubble falls on the soldiers and they get buried alive. More back-up starts coming from a huge Gold Palace in the center of the building which Tomoto presumes to be the leader's residence - or the army HQ. Tomoto: "So, the King decided to send his soldiers for me to play with? How generous of him!" The Soldiers blast Tomoto with Massive Ki Waves and Tomoto roars in agony. A soldier jumps up to his shoulder and sends a energy disc similar to the Destructo Disc and cuts off Tomoto's tail. Tomoto falls down and returns to his normal state. Tomoto is heavily injured and breathes heavily, lying on the floor. Tomoto: "I'l... make you guys... pay for...." Tomoto blacks out and the Soldiers take him hostage. Few hours later, Judge: "I sentence this creature to death for killing several pedestrians, rampaging across the city and killing many soldiers. You proceed back to your Cell and wait until execution. Any last words?" Tomoto: "I don't take orders from anybody!" Tomoto breaks free of his energy cuffs and prepare to energy blasts in his hand. He fires at the Judge who is immediately killed. Two guards catch hold of him, but is roundhouse kicked into the wall. He fires random blasts which bring down the Court Building including several Attorneys and innocent civilians who had lost their friends and relatives. An old Nephyan came up to Tomoto who was busy blasting the city. Tomoto stopped the attacks and listened to him. Old Nephyan: "Son, what would ''you do if someone rampaged across your planet?" Tomoto: "Shut up. If you wanna live, just say so!" Old Nephyan: "Well... would you let me go?" Tomoto: "Sure, old man. Just walk up to that building and stay there, safe and cozy." Old Nephyan: "Thank you, sonny." The Old Nephyan was walking up to the building when Tomoto blasted the building and it came tumbling down on him. A scream is heard and he is covered by the rubble. A small girl Nephyan came up to Tomoto. Nephyan Girl: "Excuse me, sir. But have you seen my daddy?" Tomoto: "He's right over there!" Nephyan Girl: "Thank you, mister." The Nephyan Girl proceeds to walk towards the park where Tomoto said her father was. Tomoto concentrated energy on his left hand and created an Energy Blade. He creeps behind the girl and slices her head. Another scream is heard and blood splatters on to a building wall and an unmoving but real head lied on the ground. In the midst of the carnage, the King himself proceeded towards Tomoto with is Elite Body Guards. King: "Son, you've gone too far." Tomoto: "Shut up bloody a**hole!" Elite Body Guard: "Spiral ShockWave!" Several ripples of lightning blasts Tomoto onto a building. Tomoto sends several concentrated Ki Waves which blast the Elites onto the wall of the Palace. King Nephyan: "Lightning Blade!" The Nephyan summons a Blade of Lightning and charges at Tomoto who dodges it only to get a minor cut on is cheek. The King's Lightning Blade charges through several buildings, slicing it on the way. Finally, half the city is sliced in half due to enormous electricity released by the Blade. Tomoto: "Solar Blast!!" Tomoto fires a huge Solar Blast and destroys half the planet and surrounding moons. The King along with the whole population of the city was dead. Tomoto proceeds towards his Space Pod which was on the other side of the planet. Prince' '''Vegeta' Tomoto: "And thats how the mission went." Nappa: "You mean, thats how you got the brusies!" Tomoto: 'Next time Nappa, remind me to laugh." Nappa: "Hey its General Nappa to you, hotshot!" Tomoto: "Whatever. I'm gonna get some grub." Nappa: "I'm sorry Tomoto but first you have to go to the Medical Room and heal yourself." Tomoto: "Huh!! Fine...." Tomoto walks towards the Medical Room. He enters and sees Malaka and Plantthorr. Tomoto: "Hey Malaka, Plantthorr, how's it going?" Malaka: "Very fine here but it doesn't look the same for you, my young Saiyan." Plantthorr: "Malaka's right. Let me fix you up in the Rejuvenation Tank." Several hours later.... King Vegeta and Prince Vegeta (who is 3 years old) bursts into the Medical Room. Plantthorr and Malaka kneel before their presence. Tomoto still has not recovered. Plantthorr: "Sire, why have you come here? I can also see that Little Vegeta is with you." Prince Vegeta: "It's Prince Vegeta to you, servant." Plantthorr: "Yes sire, of course. How could I forget?" King Vegeta: "Shut up both of you! Where's Tomoto? Lord Frieza wishes to see him!" Plantthorr: "But sire, Tomoto is healing. He has only made a 70% recovery and he needs a couple more hours." King Vegeta: "I don't care! I want him now!!" Malaka: "But sire, he might die if he doesn't recover completely!" King Vegeta: "Alright, fine. Let me contact Frieza......... Hello? Lord Frieza? Yes, its me, King Vegeta. Frieza (voice through the communicator): What is it Vegeta? King Vegeta: "My lord, it seems that the Saiyan Tomoto is making a recovery. You do know that he has conquered a very powerful race for you, sire. Would you please grant more time? We will present him to you when he makes a full recovery." Frieza: "Whatever. But make it quick. I'm getting bored and I'm losing patience. King Vegeta (mutters): Patience is a virtue, my lord." Frieza: "What was that Vegeta?" King Vegeta: "I said that we'll present him to you in about...." King Vegeta turns to Plantthorr. King Vegeta: "How many hours for full recovery?" Plantthorr: 'About 4 hours." King Vegeta returns to the communicator. King Vegeta:"...... 5 hours." Frieza: "Alright. Fine." King Vegeta: "King Vegeta, out." Few Hours Later... Tomoto had fully recovered and was on his way to meet Lord Frieza. Tomoto: "To tell you the truth sire, I've never met that hag in person before!" King Vegeta: "What the heck are you talking about? Shut up!" Tomoto: "Yes sire." King Vegeta: "Now always treat him with respect and always call him 'Lord Frieza' or 'My lord'. You must show obedience and manners, otherwise...." Tomoto: "Otherwise?" King Vegeta: "Otherwise... you and the Saiyan Race is finished!" Tomoto: "Sheesh! O.K! I'll maintain full respect." King Vegeta: "Very well." They reached Frieza's room. King Vegeta knocked respectfully. Frieza (from behind the door): "Who is this?" King Vegeta: "Its King Vegeta, sire. I have brought the Saiyan." Frieza: "Alright." King Vegeta: "Uh..." Frieza: "Well? What are you waiting for? An invitation? Get in here!" King Vegeta: "Yes, of course sire!" King Vegeta and Tomoto entered the room and saw Frieza naked in his hot tub. Tomoto closed his eyes. Tomoto (thinking): "Wait... why am I closing my eyes? Frieza's always naked!" Frieza gets out of the bath tub and sits on his throne. Frieza: "Well? Is this the Saiyan that captured Nephron for me? Congratulations! Whats your name?" Tomoto: "Tomoto, Lord Frieza." Frieza: "Well, soon its going to be 'Lord Tomoto!' King Vegeta (sharply): "What do you mean, my lord?" Frieza: "Ah, Vegeta. Didn't I tell you before?" King Vegeta: "Tell me what?" Frieza: "Ah well. We're taking Tomoto into our own army." King Vegeta: "I'm sorry, Lord Frieza, but Tomoto is the Asset to the Saiyan Race! I cannot allow you to take him away!" Frieza: 'Quiet, Vegeta! Well Tomoto? What will be the answer?" Tomoto: "Well.... Alright, I'll work with you." King Vegeta is stunned and angry while Frieza is pleased. Frieza: "Good choice. I make you 'General of Frieza's Forces' and 'Chief-Commander of All Frieza Planets.' Tomoto: "Thank you, sire. It will be an honor working with you." Frieza: "You're dismissed, Vegeta." King Vegeta: "Yes, sire." King Vegeta walks out of the room. Frieza (through a communicator): "Send Zarbon and Dodoria here and make it quick." Few minutes later, Zarbon and Dodoria enter. Zarbon: "Lord Frieza. Who is this?" Frieza: 'This will be your 'fellow-officer' and he's my top-general. He's a Saiyan." Zarbon: "But sire, Saiyans aren't strong! Why make a weakling a General?" Frieza: "Take a look at his power level!" Zarbon: "Hmm.... Let me see...." The scouter breaks into pieces. Zarbon (shocked): "That's never happened before. Up to can measure power levels up to 22,000! Frieza (smirks): "Dodoria, you try." Dodoria: "Hmm.... What?!? 25,000??" Frieza: "Yes. Well enough of that. I have a mission for you three, my top-generals." 'Prince Zarbon and Commander Dodoria' Zarbon: "What is the mission my lord? It must be quite a difficult one if you wish to send your three-top elite generals. Most arguably, two." Frieza: "Yes, it is a rather difficult one. A monster has attacked Planet Frieza 66. He has killed all of the Elite Soldiers and its Governor." Dodoria: "So, Lord Frieza. Wha' kind o' power levels 'we talkin' here?" Frieza: "Mind your language Dodoria. Don't speak freely to me!" Dodoria: "Yes my lord." Frieza: "The Governor had a power level of 30,000. So, I'm guessing The Swamp Beast will have a power level around 40,000." Zarbon: "40,000! Sire, my power level is only around 22,000!" Frieza: "I know that Zarbon. But our friend Tomoto is stronger." Zarbon: "25,000?? You believe that a person with 25,000 power level could take on a monster with 40,000?" Frieza: "Well, he's not alone." Zarbon: "But still-" Frieza: "No buts! He can transform into a Great Ape you blithering idiot!" The idea suddenly hit Zarbon and he smiled embarrassed. Frieza: "Now, go!" Zarbon: "But my Lord, we need some reinforcements!" Frieza (irritated): "Uh fine. How much do you need?" Zarbon: "Sir, we need all our Elites." Frieza: "Fine. Take Cui with you too." Zarbon: "Yes sire." Frieza: "Oh and one more thing. Please bring the beast back for interrogation." Dodoria: "Wha' if we kill him by accident?" Frieza: "Then I'll kill you by accident, Dodoria." Dodoria: "Gulp. Alright sire." Frieza: "I want to kill the beast myself." Tomoto: "But Lord Frieza, do I need to transform?" Frieza: "Yes Tomoto. You must." Tomoto: "Yes." Frieza: "Yes sir." Tomoto: "You don't have to call me 'sir', Lord Frieza." Zarbon and Dodoria gasped and looked fearfully at Frieza who was shaking with anger. Frieza: "Tomoto.... you brought your own death! Remember this!" Tomoto: "But sire..." Frieza: "Death Beam!" Frieza fired the purple beam at Tomoto who had cartwheel to dodge it. Frieza: "You insolent little-" Tomoto: "Galick Gun!" Tomoto fired the purple wave at Frieza who took full hit. The wall of the spaceship was damaged and Frieza was surrounded by smoke. Tomoto was breathing hard and was sweating. He had used up a huge amount of energy into that Galick Gun. The smoke cleared and Frieza was sitting on his throne, unscathed. Tomoto looked at him with a mixture of fear and awe. Frieza: "Zarbon! Dodoria! Finish him off!" Zarbon & Dodoria: "Yes sire!" Zarbon and Dodoria rushed towards Tomoto who rushed forwards. Tomoto charged his fists with energy and slammed both Dodoria's and Zarbon stomach, cracking their armors. He back flipped and roundhouse kicked them on their necks and sent them onto Frieza who tumbled back and flew from his throne. Frieza: "Well done. Well done." Tomoto stared at him in surprise. Zarbon and Dodoria rose and smiled at him. Tomoto: "Wait... what have I done?" 'Cui's Jealousy ' Frieza: "This was a test. To see if Vegeta wasn't lying. To see if a kid could have this much power. To see if he's fit to be my top-most general. Well done, Tomoto. You've passed. Now get your butts movin' with your troops! Go go go!" Tomoto: "Y- yes... my lord." Tomoto, Zarbon and Dodoria run along the corridors to the ship's military HQ. Several soldiers are fighting. The soldiers stop on seeing Zarbon and Dodoria. Zarbon: "Alright funs over. Lord Frieza has a mission directly for you guys. I want the top elites around here. I need at least 10,000 of 'em." Around 12,000 elites step up. Dodoria: "Remember, this is gonna be one heck of a mission. It involves you, me and a Swamp Beast who has a power level over 40,000." Over 2,000 soldiers step back. Half of the remaining ones look scared. Almost all of the rest are shaking whilst some of them look confident. Cui was one of the confident ones. Zarbon: "Grr. Step up you cowards! Elegant Blaster!!" Zarbon fires an Elegant Blaster directly at the soldiers who stepped back, incinerating them. Cui: "Who the hell is that kid?" Zarbon: "Thats your new General." Cui: "Who? This shrimp? I could finish him off in one blow. I think Frieza's gone mental.... appointing a kid to the post of General. I was hoping for a promotion soon." Zarbon: "Shut up Cui! I don't care even if you are the Commander, I will kill you! If you have to say something, tell it to Him yourself!" TO BE CONTINUED......... 'The Swamp Beast Strikes!' 'The Legend Of The Super Saiyan' 'Disgrace' 'The Legendary Super Saiyan Saga' 'Unusual Power Level' 'He's A Legendary Super Saiyan!' 'Execution?' 'Honor of the Saiyans' 'Bardock , The Lone Warrior - Part 1' 'Bardock, The Lone Warrior - Part 2' 'The Genocide Begins' 'Namek Battle Saga' 'The New Threat?' 'Dodoria Has Fallen!' 'Zarbon's Biggest Battle' 'Back Up From Ginyu Force' 'Asper - Murdered?' 'Revenge' 'Kakarot vs. Frieza' 'Another Super Saiyan?!' 'Frieza Defeated!' 'Goku Pursuit Saga' 'Frieza's Remains...' 'Hunt For Goku' 'Vegeta vs. Tomoto ' 'We Have A Lot In Common' 'Dual Super Saiyans ' 'Friends? ' 'Friendship Refused.... ' 'Eternal Rivals! ' 'Return to Earth' 'Garlic. Jr's Early Arrival' 'The Black Water Mist' 'Tomoto Friend or Foe?' 'Trunk's Arrival' 'Frieza - Resurrected! ' 'Another Chance Lost' 'Tomoto vs. Goku' 'Clash of the Super Saiyans' 'Retreat' 'Power Hungry' 'Alliance With Gero' 'Frieza, Re-Resurrected?' 'Fiery Battle! Goku, Vegeta, Gohan vs. Gero, Android 19, Tomoto!' 'Still No Match' 'Super Saiyan 2!?! ' 'Test Of Power! Androids vs. Tomoto' 'Rumble On Kami's Lookout' 'Outnumbered? Last Chance!' 'Cell and Saiyan Saga' 'Imperfect Cell Arrives' 'Aid For Piccolo?' 'A New Duo' 'Perfection' 'New Androids! 21 and 22?' 'Semi-Ultimate Cell?!??' 'Super Vegeta Arrives!' 'Ultra Super Saiyan?' 'Final Android!' 'The Duo Of Super Saiyans! Still No Match For Ultimate Cell!' 'Power Level! Equal To Tomoto?' 'Traitor! A Challenge For Tomoto!' 'Cell's Destruction!' 'Happiness On One Side - Grief On Another' 'Final Battle - Super Saiyan 2 Tomoto vs. Goku, Gohan, Trunks and Vegeta!' 'Z-Fighters! Super Saiyan Maximum!' 'Max Powered Super Saiyans! Tomoto's Defeat?' 'The Spirit Bomb!' 'Peace At Last!' 'Epilogue' 'An H.F.I.L Battle! Tomoto vs. Frieza, Cell and King Cold!' 'Equal Power!' 'One Final Blast!' 'Tomoto - Victorious!!! ' 'Heavenly Reunion' 'Together At Last' ''See Also'' List of Power Levels in The Saiyan Battles - For more information of the power levels of chracters. List of Characters in The Saiyan Battles - For information on the characters. Saiyan Battles: Secrets Revealed - For questions on the story. Movies, Specials&Games 'MOVIES' NONE SO FAR! 'SPECIALS' 1. Tomoto - A View Of His Childhood - A detailed look into the childhood life of Tomoto. 2. Destiny! Broly's Revenge! - Takes place after The Legendary Super Saiyan Saga but before Namek Battle Saga, during the 15 year gap. (Note:- In The Saiyan Battles, Frieza does not destroy Planet Vegeta until 10 years after the original timeline but Goku will be sent to Earth but will be failed to retrieve as his Space Pod broke down and the signal was lost. He ended up on the same day Grandpa Gohan found his so that timeline is fit. DO YOU KNOW I REVEALED A SPOILER?) 'GAMES' 1. Saiyan Battles: Royal Rumble - Saiyan Battles: Royal Rumble is an upcoming game for the Fan Fiction. It will be officially started on November 19 (Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows Release Date). Category:Fan Fiction